


stuck in the middle with you

by languish



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, No Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languish/pseuds/languish
Summary: Joe asks for it to happen as a special birthday present. He wants to be fucked by Rami and Sami. Spread out in the middle and taking it from both ends. He has such an elaborate fantasy all laid out that Rami assumes he’s been thinking about it for a long time.





	stuck in the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mazlekprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mazlekprompts) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Joe's birthday gift is being the filling in a twin sandwich. Both Sami and Rami fuck him
> 
> No incest between the Maleks, just them showing Joe a good time.

Rami looks at the scene before him. Joe is on the bed on his hands and knees. He’s mouthing at Rami’s cock with needy little whines. Behind him, Sami has his hands on Joe’s hips as he fucks into him.

It’s not a sight he ever expected to see. But he likes it all the same. He doesn’t think he’s ever going to forget the sight of his twin fucking his boyfriend.

Joe’s taking it so well, moaning deeply whenever Sami thrusts into him. His mouth is warm and wet around Rami’s cock. He slides his hand through Joe’s hair and it makes Joe hum. 

Joe looks beautiful like this. Rami wants to take a picture so he can remember this moment forever. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get another chance to see this sight.

“You happy like this?” Rami asks Joe, petting at his hair. “You want even more?”

Joe nods and moans, swallowing down Rami’s cock. Rami’s already come once tonight. His cock is oversensitive. He’s not sure he can come again, even though Joe looks so enticing with his mouth stretched full.

But tonight isn’t about him.

“Come on,” Rami says, looking up at Sami. “Fuck him harder.”

Sami shoots him a scathing look. “Stop being bossy.”

“I agree with Rami,” Joe says, as he draws away from Rami’s cock. His lips are wet and red, shiny with spit and come. He gasps when Sami thrusts into him, hard and rough. “Yes, just like that.”

It’s the first time they’ve done this. Joe had asked for it to happen as a special birthday present. He wanted to be fucked by Rami and Sami. Spread out in the middle and taking it from both ends. He’d had such an elaborate fantasy all laid out that Rami assumed he’d been thinking about it for a long time.

It had taken Rami awhile to be okay with the idea. It had taken Sami even longer. But they eventually agreed and here they are.

Tonight is about Joe and giving him what he wants. And he wants both of them. Joe is the only person Rami would ever do this for. He knows Sami would never have agreed to this with anyone else as well. Joe is special. 

Rami has already fucked Joe. He’d taken his time and drawn it out. Made Joe turn into a sobbing, desperate mess. Then once Rami had come and left Joe without any release, Sami took over.

“Do you like how Sami’s fucking you?” Rami asks. The words feel weird in his mouth. He never thought he’d be talking about his brother during sex.

But it makes Joe whine and shiver with need. “So good,” he pants. 

Joe’s cock brushes against the sheets and his hands clutch at Rami’s thighs. Rami moves closer towards him and kisses him hungrily.

“You look beautiful,” Rami says.

Joe flushes and shakes his head. He bites his lip and looks away. Rami frowns. It’s Joe’s special night. Now is not the time for him to be self-conscious.

“You _are_ beautiful,” Rami says. He kisses him again, licking into his mouth, and glances at Sami. “Don’t you agree?”

Sami nods, breathless. “He is,” he says warmly. He twists his hips again and Joe mewls out in pleasure. 

“A little deeper,” Rami instructs.

“Yes, tell him what to do,” Joe pleads.

Sami sighs fondly. “He already does that enough.”

Rami shifts his position and reaches for Joe’s cock. He wraps his hand around it and strokes slowly. “There’s a spot that makes him lose it,” Rami says. “He wants us both to fuck him tonight. I want you to turn him into a mess.”

Rami takes his time stroking Joe’s cock. He occasionally leaves it in favor of moving back to kiss Joe, watching with one eye as Sami continues thrusting in and out of Joe. When Sami finally hits the spot that makes Joe sob with pleasure, Rami swallows the sounds with another kiss.

He moves back to curl his hand around Joe’s cock, swiping along the head and running his fingers along the underside. Joe whines, clutching at the sheets, his breath coming in deep gasps.

“I need to come,” Joe says desperately.

“Should we let him?” Sami asks. He rocks into Joe with an increased pace. Joe groans, tears building at his eyes. He looks so fucked out and desperate. Rami loves it.

“I don’t know, I think he can take some more,” Rami answers.

He knows Joe’s close, but he wants to tease him. Wants to draw it out as long as he can. 

“Rami, baby, please. Please. Let me come,” Joe babbles. He thrusts into Rami’s hand while also trying to move back against Sami. He’s a shaking, filthy, sobbing mess. He’s more desperate than Rami has ever seen him. It’s one of the most gorgeous sights Rami has ever witnessed.

He presses the head of Joe’s cock with increased pressure. “Okay, come for me then,” Rami says.

Joe comes all over Rami’s hand and the sheets, hot and sticky. Sami comes a few seconds later. Joe whimpers when Sami comes before collapsing onto the bed, his face pressed into Rami’s thigh.

Rami is faintly aware of Sami slinking off to the bathroom, but he’s too focused on Joe to really pay attention.

“You okay, love?” Rami asks. He strokes the sweaty mess of his back.

Joe nods weakly. There’s a blissed out smile on his face, though so Rami isn’t too worried.. “Perfect,” he says.

Rami picks up one of their t-shirts lining the floor and uses it to clean up Joe. “I’ve got you. Let me take care of you,” he says. 

Joe grunts as Rami cleans them both up. After Rami tosses the shirt aside, he takes Joe into his arms and pulls the cover over them. Joe presses as close to Rami as possible.

“You feel good?”

Joe tugs him close for a kiss. “I feel amazing. Thank you for doing this.” He looks around for Sami. Spotting him coming out of the bathroom with a set of pajama pants on, he beckons him over. “Thank you too.”

Sami shrugs, embarrassed. “Don’t mention it. Really.”

He and Rami lock eyes and then look away quickly. Rami doesn’t think they’ll be talking about this again. It’s a secret they’ll take to their graves.

Rami smiles, knowing that only Joe would be able to get them to do this. 

“You get all that out of your system?” Rami asks. “Enough twin action?”

Joe grins. “Not yet.”

He pats the bed beside him. “Come cuddle, Sami. It’s still my birthday and I want to be cuddled.”

Rami laughs. He kisses Joe’s hair and nuzzles into him. “Is that right?”

“He’s demanding,” Sami says, but he slides onto the bed on the other side of Joe.

“Very demanding,” Rami agrees.

“It’s my birthday,” Joe repeats. When Rami peeks at his face, Joe looks pleased and devious. “What better way to spend it than being the filling in a twin sandwich?”

Rami and Sami’s unamused groans fill the room. Joe’s delighted laugh follows soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt at the mazlek prompt meme. Also written for Kinktober 2019 Day 4 (Spitroasting) and Day 22 (Threesome)


End file.
